Assassination
by chibijem
Summary: An attack on Takamichi leads to the unearthing of a plot....
1. Chapter 1

Assassination

Part I

By

Chibijem

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters herein and am making no financial gain from this work of fiction.

Tachibana no Tomomasa got up and looked out into the courtyard of Fuji-hime's main house. "I'm sure he was just delayed by someone or perhaps something came up." Akane, the Ryuujin no Miko, offered in the way of an explanation of Fujiwara no Takamichi's absence.

"Iie, he would have sent us word." Tomomasa replied, turning to look back at those gathered. All seven of the other Hachiyo and Fuji-hime were waiting for the vice minister. "He told me he had something important to inform us about. He sounded worried." The general added, turning steely eyes back to the gardens. He took a breath, "I'm going to look for him."

"Iie," Akane got to her feet and approached the oldest of her Hachiyo guardians. "We'll all go look for him." She rested her hand on his arm.

He laid a hand to cover the miko's small one. "Arigatou, Akane-dono." His words soft with worry but sincere.

Tomomasa and Yorihisa were walking down the street near the river when the samurai spied two men who looked to be balancing a man between them. When Tomomasa called out, the two men haphazardly tossed their burden down the river bank into the running water and ran off. Yorihisa ordered three of his subordinates to go after the men as he and Tomomasa quickly ran towards the river's edge.

Tomomasa's world stopped when he saw Takamichi's body laying half in the water. He got himself under control upon hearing Yorihisa giving the command for the general's cart to be brought. Meanwhile the teal haired Hachiyo slipped down the river bank, praying that his friend was alive. He knelt down and carefully turned his partner over, he laid a hand on Takamichi's neck and gave a heartfelt sigh, "Kami-sama, he's alive." He told the samurai who knelt next to him.

In mere minutes, they had cautiously settled the injured Hachiyo into the cart and were making their way back to Fuji-hime's, being the closest. On the way Yorihisa told one of his men to have a healer waiting and to inform the princess that Takamichi had been found.

Tomomasa was sitting in the ox-cart holding Takamichi's head in his lap. "Were you assaulted because of what you wanted to tell us? What do you know and why would someone want to hurt you for it?" He asked the unconscious man. He had given a cursory look at the wounds he could plainly see: bruising on Takamichi's face and neck, cuts as well and a lump on the head. An angry fire entered his teal eyes, "I will avenge this, they will not go without punishment." He vowed.

END Part I


	2. Chapter 2

Assassination

Part II

By

Chibijem

Disclaimer: See Part I

Tomomasa was pacing outside the room where Takamichi was being treated; it had been over an hour since they had arrived at Fuji-hime's. His nerves were razor thin as he had been thrown out of the room due to his incessant questions and worrisome manner. _I'm not usually like this,_ he thought._ It's because it's Takamichi that's been hurt._ He pushed away from the wall when the healer opened the shoji. "How is he?"

"He's been severely beaten." The elderly man told the assembled group. "He also has a head wound with some swelling." He finished.

"There's something you're not telling us." Tomomasa added.

"Hai," the healer hesitantly started. "It seems the vice minister is in a very deep sleep."

"Soushite?" Tomomasa braced himself.

"He may never awaken from it. The head injury is very serious."

Tomomasa fell back against the wall behind him, shock on his handsome features. "You are wrong, old man!" He said vehemently. "Takamichi-dono will be fine."

"He is healthy and strong. Other than the swelling on his head causing his sleep, he will make a full recovery."

"Sensei?" Eisen spoke up. "You said he was beaten. How bad are those injuries?"

"There is serious bruising and cuts. In addition, several of his ribs are cracked and it appears one shoulder and arm to the wrist have been wrenched badly. He needs to be kept as immobile as possible and all his wounds need to be monitored."

"I will see you out, "Fuji-hime said as the elder began making his way from the group. "Domo arigatou gozaimashta for coming."

The other Hachiyo and the Ryuujin no Miko all looked to Tomomasa who was still leaning against the wall. Akane approached the general. "Takamichi-san will be up and about in no time." She encouraged. Everyone knew how close the Byakko twosome were.

Tomomasa lifted his head and the look of pure devastation on his countenance caused them all to take a breath. "I hope so, Akane-dono. I hope so." His voice miserable. He then stood fully, "I need to find out who did this, speak with his assistants at the archives." He took a step but was stopped.

"There's nothing you can do tonight, Tomomasa." Tenma told him, laying a hand on an arm. "Yorihisa's men are still out. Let's wait and see what they find and go from there." He suggested.

"Tenma-sempai is right," Shimon added with a cheerful, but worried smile.

"Hai," the oldest of the Hachiyo said with a defeated sigh. He lifted a hand to his brow, shaking his head.

Fuji-hime, who had rejoined the group, went up to him, "Ne, Tomomasa-dono, you should try and eat. You will do Takamichi-dono no good if you continue this way." She chastised him, taking his arm and leading him toward the common room where she had the evening meal waiting for them.

During the meal, they shared all the information and rumor they knew, hoping for even the scantest lead on what the vice minister may have wanted to tell them. Yorihisa, who had joined them, excused himself midway through to speak to his men who had returned. When he came back, he imparted the two men he and Tomomasa had seen earlier discarding Takamichi's body were in custody and would be questioned in the morning.

"I want to be there." Tomomasa told the samurai.

"As do I," Yorihisa nodded. "Do not worry, we will find the reasons behind the attack on Takamichi-dono."

It was almost midnight as Tomomasa was sitting with Takamichi. Fuji-hime had extended him the courtesy and he had gratefully accepted. He was slowly sipping some sake when her heard a footfall; whirling with his hand on the hilt of his sword, he saw Akane standing several feet away. "Akane-dono." He said, relief in his greeting.

"Tomomasa-san," She began, sitting next to him. "How is he?"

"Resting…quiet…."

"He'll be fine. Before you know it, he'll be engrossed in a scroll or book and walking into you." She teased knowing how the bespectacled man could be when reading.

Tomomasa let out a soft laugh, "Hai, he will." They sat quietly for a few minutes before the teal haired man spoke again. "I wish I knew what he wanted to tell us….If I had a starting point…..I can't stand not knowing…." He rambled, his voice going soft and hoarse.

Akane, feeling his agitation, laid a comforting hand on his arm. "You'll find the answers. Inori, Yasuaki and the others will help. Remember the plan we talked about? In the morning while you and Yorihisa interrogate those men, the rest of us will fan in among the city. We'll find out the who and the why." She reassured him.

Tomomasa turned his head and looked at the miko, "Arigatou, Akane-dono."

Tomomasa was pacing in front of the two men, "Tell us why." He demanded. The day had begun early and promised to be a long and draining one. He and Yorihisa were currently ensconced in a room with the two men the samurai had caught the previous evening. When no reply was forthcoming, the general tried another approach. "Tell me who you are working for."

Yorihisa who was standing quietly, along with two of his men and a court official, all of them surveyed Tomomasa. As the morning wore on, his movements became more anxious and erratic as the general's nerves and patience wore thin. He could feel the anger flaring and wondered if and when Tomomasa would break.

"We will find out who is behind the attack on Fujiwara no Takamichi. The judiciary could look favorably toward you if you would cooperate with us." Tomomasa began. "You have assaulted one of the Emperor's men; this will not be looked upon lightly by the judiciary." His manner was calm, belying his rage. He could feel his emotions coming to the forefront, demanding answers not just for himself but for the wounded man at Fuji-hime's. "I WANT ANSWERS!" He roared, the blade of his sword loud as he pulled it from the saya. The two prisoners crouched together in fright.

"Tomomasa-dono!" Yorihisa jumped into action and grabbed the eldest Hachiyo's sword arm. "Tomomasa-dono." He repeated in a calm voice; in his years of Imperial service, the samurai had seen several men react as Tomomasa was doing. He just never expected to see his friend, who was normally the most serene mannered person, acting out with rage. "You need to keep your wits about you." He said softly. "This will do no one, especially Takamichi-dono, any good." He could feel the tensed muscles begin to relax. "Daijoubu desu ka?" He finally asked as he released his hold.

Tomomasa closed his eyes and took a purifying breath. When he opened his brilliant teal eyes, the samurai could see rationality had returned. "Hai, arigatou Yorihisa-san." He gripped the strong arm still resting on his own.

"Mondai nai," The samurai said with a straight face.

Tomomasa laughed gently, "Don't turn into Yasauki, onegaishimasu." He turned his attention back to the two men. "Now, why don't we start again. We would like to know who ordered the attack on the vice minister." He requested with a smile.

Mid-afternoon found the Hachiyo and Akane all sitting in Fuji-hime's gardens. They were enjoying the last of the summer warmth and a mid-afternoon snack. Tenma was stretched out, rice ball in hand. "Inori and I spoke to the people in the markets and there's talk of a assassination plot floating around." He said around a bite.

"Assassination?" Eisen's face betrayed his worry.

"Hai, there was no mention of who or when, though." Inori added, reaching for another bite.

"With whom did you speak?" Yorihisa took a sip of tea.

"My Sensei's customers." Inori replied. "They're very reliable." He added with a smile.

"We should follow up on that information."

"Already being done. We asked if they could listen and find anything more." Tenma said with a sigh.

"Yasuaki, were you able to discover any information through your sources?" Tomomasa asked, from where he was resting against the tree.

"Like Inori-san and Tenma, I heard rumbles. And my shishou has also divined trouble brewing."

"The two men in custody did not have much to tell. They're hired mercenaries and the job was contracted anonymously through several intermediaries." Tomomasa informed the group. "They will remain confined until this matter has concluded and then handed to the magistrates for punishment." He said the last with a satisfied smirk.

"And you Tomomasa-san? Were you able to find anything at Takamichi's house?" Akane asked.

"Not much." The general admitted. "When Yorihisa-san and I arrived we found the servants cleaning. It seems the house and grounds had been searched and ransacked." A defeated sigh came from him. "We were able to find the last things he was reading and working on." He turned to Shimon, "Can you go through them? I need to report to the Emperor." He rose, "I will visit the archives afterwards."

"Tomomasa-dono?" Fuji-hime stopped him. "You need to rest. You have been working since yesterday."

"I will rest after this matter has been attended to."

"Tomomasa-san?!" The Ryuujin no Miko got to her feet and intercepted him. "You need to rest. You did not sleep last night. Do you think Takamichi-san would want this?" She asked, taking his strong hand in her small one. She noticed her Hachiyo glance toward the open entry of the room where Takamichi lay, his eyes taking on a sadness she thought she would never see there and prayed she would never see again. "As soon as you see the Emperor, go home and rest." When she saw the argument brewing in those teal eyes, she went on. "Or come back here. But you need to rest."

"I….I will think about it." He evaded. They all watched as the eldest of them left the grounds heading to the Imperial Palace.

"Yorihisa-san, is it true he almost killed those two men?" Shimon asked.

"Hai, he drew his sword so quickly, I almost was not able to stop him. I think he meant to threaten them though, not kill them. He wants answers." Yorihisa told them.

"He wants revenge." Tenma said.

"Iie," Akane retorted. "Tomomasa-san is not a malicious man. He wants justice."

"He does but not for himself. For Takamichi-dono." Eisen added.

Akane turned to her protector and friend, "Yorihisa-san….."

The samurai got to his feet, reading her wish in her emerald eyes. "Hai, Miko-dono." He followed the same path Tomomasa had.

"Akane-chan?"

"Just a little insurance, Shimon-kun."

Tomomasa was leaning over Takamichi's desk in the archives, looking through the multitudes of papers, books and scrolls. "You can come out, Yorihisa." He smiled to himself when the blue haired Hachiyo stepped out of the shadows. "I do not need a keeper."

"Normally, no, but this is beyond the norm for you…for all of us." He fingered the pages on the desk and turned to study his friend. "Let us assist you. You are not alone in this."

"Wakatta," Tomomasa began and closing his eyes, laid both hands on the desk and leaned over it. "I just don't…..Takamichi is hurt….there's nothing….." His words as jumbled as his emotions.

"Tomomasa-dono?" Yorihisa came abreast of the general. "Perhaps, as Miko-dono suggested, some rest would be beneficial. You can start fresh, with a clearer head."

Tachibana no Tomomasa sighed, "Perhaps you're both right." He admitted and straightened, "A cleared head?" He questioned Yorihisa's wording with a slight lift of his lips.

"I would never imply you were without one." Yorihisa answered plainly.

After gathering some of the materials on Takamichi's desk, they returned to Fuji-hime's; the physician was visiting to check on Takamichi. Tomomasa handed the papers to Shimon with an apologetic smile and made his way to Takamichi's room. He turned into it in time to see just how badly the vice minister's other injuries were and renewed his vow to see those responsible punished. When the healer sat back, the general asked how his friend was faring.

"He is healing well." The elderly man said, sitting and accepting a cup of tea. "He seems to be resting well."

"And the sleep…." Tomomasa left the rest unsaid.

"Better news, he may be coming out of it. When I was examining him, he made some movements and seemed to be responsive."

"Honto?" Fuji-hime and Akane asked at the same time.

Sensei smiled, "Hai, he is improving."

"Do you know when he will awaken?"

"There is no way for me to know. It all depends on how strong he is."

"Arigatou, Sensei." Tomomasa thanked him.

"Not my doing."

After the evening meal, everyone sat in the common room discussing the days developments. "Were you able to go through some of the material, Shimon-kun?" Akane asked, assisting the princess with handing out tea.

"Some. There are a lot of records dealing with everyday things. But I did find a few family histories and some judicial records. That will take a bit longer, gomen nasai."

"Iie," Eisen smiled. "Records are complicated. I sometimes wonder how Takamichi manages." The monk mused.

"He's just that way." Inori said.

"Iie, he trained hard as a child." Tomomasa added, remembering Takamichi's past.

Inori, Tenma, Eisen apprised everyone of what new information they had and even Kotengu added some new tidbits. "It seems the plot is targeting a high official within the palace. I heard some merchants talking about vengeance." The little demon told the group.

"Were they wanting it or know who does?" Yorihisa asked.

"From the way they were speaking, it seems they were discussing something they had heard." The tiniest member replied taking a cup of tea.

"So it seems all we know is hearsay and second hand ponderings." Tomomasa mused.

"But it's more than we had this time yesterday." Akane scolded him. "We'll know more tomorrow."

"Hai, hai, Akane-dono." The eldest Hachiyo apologized, exhaustion in his voice.

"Were you able to speak to Takamichi-san's assistants?" She asked, smiling gently.

"A few," Tomomasa sipped at his sake, forgoing the tea. "They all mentioned Takamichi had been worried and preoccupied for the past several days." He looked to his friends and colleagues. "Has anyone spoken with him in the past few days and noticed anything unusual? Has he mentioned anything that seemed out of the ordinary?"

The assembly was silent for what seemed minutes as everyone thought back to their interactions with the green haired vice minister. Kotengu, looked wary and was startled when Akane questioned him. "Ano….." His voice hushed.

"Tell us," Yasuaki ordered.

"I wasn't following him or anything. I just happened to be close by when I saw him." His explanation started. "He was near the prostitutes quarters."

"Why would he have gone there?" Tenma thought out loud.

"Ano, there was a mention in some of the records about a prostitution ring." Shimon injected. He got up and retrieved the papers and searched for the documentation. "Here," He handed the paper to Tomomasa.

"Interesting." he handed the document to Yorihisa who read it and nodded. "I think I shall have to pay a visit to him."

End Part II


	3. Chapter 3

Assassination

Part III

By

Chibijem

Disclaimer: See Part I

Akane, Fuji-hime and Tenma were observing Tomomasa as he studied all the papers and other documents he had brought back during the day's inquiries. The general was currently reading by lamplight, sitting close to Takamichi; they were all concerned as he had not slept and had barely eaten since the attack on their friend. "Ne, Tenma, I may need your help." Akane said beginning her approach to the doorway of the Byakko duo's room.

"Akane?" Tenma followed wondering what she had in mind.

"Miko-dono?" Fuji-hime called out softly, following the teens.

Akane stood on the threshold and saw Tomomasa struggling to stay awake; every so often his head would tip forward for an instant before he shook it, lifted it and continued with his investigation. She quietly made her way to him. "Tomomasa-san?" She knelt next to him, laying a slender hand on his broad shoulder. "You need to sleep."

For his part, he did not break from his examination of the papers in front of him, just shook his head, "Iie, I need to go through all this material. The answer lies somewhere here." He replied motioning to the low table before them.

"You can do that in the morning," the Miko told him, placing her hand over the papers. "You need to rest; Takamichi-san would not want this of you."

"If I could just find…."

"Iie, Akane is right." Tenma added, coming into the room. "Come back to it when you've had a chance to rest. Things will look different."

They both noticed their guardian's eyes trail to where the vice minister lay. Akane this time laid a hand on Tomomasa's cheek bringing his face to her gaze. "I'll have a futon brought here; you don't have to leave him." She told him gently.

"I've already asked for one to be brought," the diminutive princess said. "Ne, Tomomasa-dono, you should listen to them." She suggested with a smile.

Tomomasa looked at all three of his friends; he could feel exhaustion pulling at him and knew they were right. A good night's sleep would put a better perspective on the information they had. He nodded and let himself be tucked into the futon, which had been laid out adjacent to Takamichi. He settled his head on the bolster and smiled at Akane as she arranged the cover over him; he took her hand in his. "Arigatou, Akane-dono," his heartfelt thanks tinged with sleepiness.

"Just sleep. Everything will look better tomorrow." She promised him, brushing the thickness of his hair from his handsome features.

Several hours later, Tomomasa awoke. The dream he had been having left him with an uneasy feeling. He turned his head and saw his partner and friend slumbering peacefully. _I will find the answers; I will avenge you,_ he thought._ You need to wake up, my friend. I need to see those golden eyes again. I need to hear your voice chastising me._ He reached out a hand and took one of Takamichi's, clasping the chilled limb, willing his strength into the injured man. Still holding on, he let himself slip into sleep again.

Tachibana no Tomomasa was just finishing his morning ablutions when Yorihisa called out to him. "What is it?" He sauntered over to the open shoji.

"Takeda no Yoshiharu is here."

"So he comes to us first." The general mused. He and the samurai were planning on paying a visit to that very same man this morning. "Did he say what he wanted?" Tomomasa asked, securing his sword at his trim waist.

"He says he wanted to check on Takamichi-dono." Yorihisa's eyes showed his skepticism.

"But you think not?"

"He leaves me feeling…troubled."

"Well, let's see how he leaves me feeling." He mused. "He is not to be allowed access to Takamichi…at any time."

"Hai, Tomomasa-dono." Yorihisa answered. It seemed to him a night's rest had done a world of good for his friend. "I shall make sure everyone is informed of your order."

They entered the common room to find one Takeda no Yoshiharu waiting. Tomomasa controlled his reaction to the man; _Yorihisa-san was right. He does leave one feeling apprehensive. _"Ohayo gozaimasu, Takeda-san." He sat across from their guest. "What brings you here so early?"

"I was curious as to how Fujiwara-sama was feeling."

"His condition remains unchanged: he is healing but still unconscious." Tomomasa answered, accepting tea from one of the servants.

"I see. Do the healers know when he may awaken?"

"They do not." Tomomasa was getting a sickening feeling. _He knows something, but I cannot act without proof,_ he thought peering at the man over the rim of his cup. "I will be happy to let you know if and when he does." The teal haired Hachiyo offered. _Over my dead body,_ he added to himself.

"I should be going. If you would send word, I know we would all appreciate it." Takeda rose and walked to the entryway.

"All?" Tomomasa queried, stepping up behind the advisor.

Takeda hesitated briefly before slipping on his shoes, "Those at the archives. I know his co-workers are concerned."

"I see." After seeing the man on his way, Tomomasa turned to Yorihisa. "I understand how you feel." He tapped his fan against one cheek. "He left me feeling ill and he knows something."

"I felt similarly. Should I have one of my men follow him?"

"Very discreetly. I shall take a better look at his records." They made their way to the morning meal. "Yorihisa, have all your men be alert to any unusual movements by anyone in the city."

"Do you suspect something?"

"Just a feeling."

Tomomasa was in the archives searching for the official credentials of their morning visitor and having no luck. He questioned several of Takamichi's assistants and now they were all scouring the archives for them. "Gomen ne, Tachibana-sama. They _are_ here." One flustered officer apologized. It took the remainder of the morning but they were finally found, severely out of place.

"Is this just an error or was it done intentionally?"

"It is nearly impossible to remove documents from the archives." The same official imparted.

"Can it be done?" Yorihisa asked. He had joined Tomomasa after spending the early part of the morning going over reports from several of his men.

"You need Fujiwara-sama's approval and they must be signed for."

Tomomasa turned to Yorihisa, "Misplacing these papers was intentional then. I want you to take these to Shimon personally." He handed the mass to the samurai who slipped out. Tomomasa then turned back to the now shaking man. He laughed softly, "You are not in trouble. Can you tell me who's been here lately?"

"There were a couple of court officials and those of us who maintain the archives, of course."

"Which officials?"

"I know one was the senior advisor to the emperor, Kusanagi, and then there was the newest appointee…..Takeda, I believe his name is." The small man gave an involuntary shake. "He gives me such a feeling…."

"Takeda, huh?" Tomomasa mused heading outside. He was making his way when he was caught from behind. The two men who detained him were so quick he was unable to draw his sword.

"Go no further with your investigation, Tachibana no Tomomasa." One assailant hissed in his ear.

"You don't want to end up like your friend." The other said and then hit him across the temple. "This is the last warning." The other then delivered a solid blow to his ribcage, leaving Tomomasa breathless and collapsed in the alley.

"Kuso!" Tomomasa raised a hand to his temple and brought his fingers away coated in his own blood. He caught his breath and got to his feet, albeit unsteadily. He made slow progress back to Fuji-hime's; when he finally turned into the gate, he leaned against the wall, hoping the spinning in his head would cease. He felt the blood slip down his face and knew the uproar Fuji-hime's household was going to be in because of his state.

"Tomomasa-san!" He heard the Miko called out and then rapid footsteps approached. "What happened?" She reached up and gingerly examined the cut on his temple. "Can you make it to the house? Sensei is checking on Takamichi-san." She assisted him as he stood and then braced him on one slight shoulder as he buckled just the tiniest bit. She called out for help and soon Tenma and Inori appeared to take the general into the house.

Almost a half an hour later, the physician was wrapping the gash on Tomomasa's temple. "You young ones are too rash," he shook his head. "Don't you know how to live quiet lives?" Tying the bandage just a bit too tight caused teal eyes to shut with a grimace. The elderly man smiled and loosened the bandage.

"I did not go looking for trouble, Sensei. It came for me." The young general explained, touching the bandage.

The healer smacked his hand away. "You need to keep the injury covered for the next few days. Keep it dry as well." He turned to the Ryuujin no Miko, who was sitting close. "He will need monitoring for a few days."

"We will watch over him, Sensei." She reassured the trusted healer.

When Akane escorted the healer out, Tenma, Inori and Yorihisa eyed the newly injured Hachiyo member. "What happened?" Tenma asked.

Tomomasa felt the bandage again, "I was coming back here and suddenly I was dragged into an alleyway. They were so quick I had no time to draw against them."

"Did you recognize them?" Yorihisa probed.

"I'm not sure," Tomomasa closed his eyes in concentration. "They were dressed as peddlers but there was something familiar about them…..Gomen," He finished, weariness coloring his words.

"Iie, you should get some rest for now." Inori said. He went on when he saw Tomomasa about to bicker, "We can go question the peddlers in the marketplace to see if they have heard anything new and there are all those papers to go through."

"I think Eisen and Yasuaki are coming to help Shimon with that." Tenma stated. "Was there anything else you planned to do?" When the general carefully shook his head, Tenma said he would go into the city and ask around.

"Be careful. Someone doesn't like what we're doing." He warned the orange haired Hachiyo.

Tomomasa was in a light doze when Akane came bringing a meal. "Are you hungry? Sensei said light meals for the next day or so." She told him when he made a face at the clear broth, rice, tofu and tea on the tray. "When he releases you, I'll make dango for you and Takamichi."

"What did the physician say about Takamichi's condition?"

"He's progressing well and is still responsive. He did say, he thought Takamichi would awaken soon." She replied, sitting down with her own meal. "How are you feeling?"

"Heki desu," He started and upon seeing the unconvinced look she was giving him, he relented. "I hurt."

"Your head? Ribs?"

"Those too."

Akane set her bowl down and moved to sit next to him. "He'll be alright. Remember what I told you the first night: he'll be up in no time and running into you because he'll be so engrossed in whatever book or scroll that has caught his fancy." She saw the small smile grace his lips. "Think positively, Tomomasa-san; have faith in Takamichi. He's stronger than you or any of us think he is."

"I know he is. I just wish there were more I could do. I feel so helpless just waiting…..I miss his voice." He finally said.

"You're doing all you can and so is everyone else. Everything will come about in it's own time. We've already learned so much. Yorihisa went to the Palace this afternoon to inform them about the latest developments. The Emperor sends his regards and hopes you feel better soon, by the way." She added as she poured more tea. "Try not to worry too much. You'll hear his voice before long." She grasped the hand he held out for the teacup.

After the meal, he bathed with Eisen and Tenma's careful supervision. He settled with more of the papers and the others. While he rested, all the other Hachiyo, Akane and Fuji-hime had gone over the scrolls, papers and additional documents in hopes a fresh eye would catch something. As they were discussing issues, Kotengu flew in and perched on Shimon's shoulder. "Ano, I followed Takeda to a house on the outskirts of the city. It looked as if a meeting was taking place. Lots of men coming and going." He reported taking a large sip of water.

"Which house?" Yorihisa asked.

"The one that had that fire last autumn. You know the family abandoned it for their property in the north. The mother could not deal with the death of their daughter in the calamity."

"I remember that," Inori said. "The property is in the custody of one of the courtiers."

"I think I saw an account of that." Eisen said, reaching for one pile of papers. "Hai, the property is being held by Takeda no Yoshiharu.

"There was never a determination made as to the cause of the fire?" Tenma inquired.

"There were a lot of suspicions all pointing to Takeda himself, but there was no evidence." Eisen read.

"If I recall correctly," Yasuaki began. "The Takeda family has had a feud with that family for generations."

"That particular side of the Takeda family has had multitudes of disagreements and skirmishes over the years with many families, including the Imperial family." Tomomasa clarified. "It makes one wonder how he was even considered for his current posting let alone actually receiving it." He pondered, tapping his fan on his knee.

"Have you found any other mention of him or his family in any of those papers?" The general indicated the conglomeration of paper laid out before them.

"There was mention of a judicial proceeding from several years ago," Akane replied, leaning over to search for the specific document. "Aha!" She exclaimed as she found it, "There was a judgment against the family for an attack on a neighboring farmer. But this happened over twenty years ago."

"There was another judgment," Shimon added, also looking through the papers. "Here, this one is from ten years ago. The judgment was against Takeda's father." He looked to Tomomasa.

"It's coming together," The eldest Hachiyo said. "Who was the presiding official?"

"The man who lost his daughter."

"He enters a decree against the Takeda family, loses a daughter and Takeda gets the property. Remarkable."

"More like freakish." Tenma argued.

"I remember that proceeding." Eisen volunteered. "Aniue was there."

"The Emperor?!" Inori voiced everyone's incredulity.

"Hai, I was there as well. Aniue was asked his opinion on the matter. He agreed with the magistrate." He turned worry filled eyes to Tomomasa and Yorihisa who was seated next to the wounded general. "Is it possible…?"

"Yorihisa, is the guard at the palace fortified?"

"Hai, I spoke with the head of the palace security myself. And warned the Emperor's personal staff as well."

"Kotengu-chan, can you go back and see who comes out and where they go?"

"Demo…." The miniature demon began and then Yasuaki pulled out a ward and started a chant. "No problem, count on me." Kotengu replied with a nervous smile.

End Part III


	4. Chapter 4

Assassination

Part IV

By

Chibijem

Disclaimer: See Part I

A/N: This part is especially dedicated to my Imoto-san who thinks there are not enough stories out there featuring Tomomasa and Takamichi and begged me to write this chapter. She read my mind about most of it. I hope you all enjoy it as I think she will.

Akane, Fuji-hime and one of the princess's household quietly slid open the shoji and saw Tachibana no Tomomasa sitting at the desk, head laying on some papers, sleeping. Akane and Fuji-hime traded looks and moved into the darkened room. It was quite late or early depending on how one looked at the time and they hated to disturb the slumbering general.

"Tomomasa-san?" Akane gently shook his shoulder. She smiled when he slowly opened his teal eyes, blinking sleep away. "A message was delivered a bit ago." She sat back as he straightened with a groan and a wince. "How are you feeling?"

"I have been better." He answered honestly, turning to quickly look at Takamichi who remained undisturbed.

"You should sleep in the futon, not at the desk." Fuji-hime addressed him. She motioned for the woman who carried a tea service to serve. "A messenger arrived from the archives; he's waiting. It seems your visit yesterday caused an uproar."

"Hmmm," Was the only comment the Hachiyo made.

Several minutes later, Yorihisa followed a harried archive worker into the common room to meet Tomomasa. He accepted tea and looked warily at the assembly before him. Along with the miko, the princess and the samurai, Tenma and Shimon had joined them. He began explaining that after Tomomasa had left the previous day, an inventory was ordered; during the process it was found several documents were missing and they all pertained to legal proceedings. "Do they all concern one family or person?" Tenma asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"We are still trying to determine that."

"Are they all from the same time period?" Shimon inquired.

"They seem to cover periods of ten years ago and twenty years ago."

"Does anyone have any idea how long they have been missing?"

"Most of those records are never looked at after they come to us to be archived." The court officer admitted.

"When was the last inventory taken?" Tomomasa asked, rubbing at the bandage on his head.

"This past spring. Everything was in order then."

After the frazzled man left, Tomomasa sat analyzing this new bit of information; he started writing notes and theories. "It seems that Takeda has been planning this for quite some time."

"How so?" Yorihisa asked, sipping tea. Everyone else had gone back to bed.

"Ten years ago, a judgment was issued against his father and punishment handed down. He was there, it's in the judicial minutes. He bides his time to get revenge on the judge who handed sentence down, burning the man's home and killing his daughter. Now he plans on attacking the Emperor for the same reason."

"Demo, the Emperor was still a young man then and was only asked for his thoughts. He did not hand down the penalty nor did he carry it out." The blue haired Hachiyo argued.

"We both know that, but to a small child it would have seemed as if he had a part in it. His reasoning is distorted."

"There's still the matter of proving your theory, Tomomasa-dono."

"All in good time, all in good time." The general placated.

Yorihisa mulled over his friend's ideas, "He's a danger to everyone."

"He is and we need to find him quickly."

By midmorning, the whole of Kyou, it's residents and most, if not all, the samurai were scouring the city for one Takeda no Yoshiharu. Tomomasa was coordinating the hunt from Fuji-hime's as the healer confined him to light activity during his morning examinations of both wounded Hachiyo. It frustrated the general to no end; the only benefit was he could stay and watch over Takamichi.

Tomomasa was taking a break, sipping tea in the open entryway, leaning against the door post when he heard a groan. He turned his head so quickly that the world tilted slightly. He closed his eyes to help alleviate that symptom and when he opened them, teal met gold across the room. "Ta…Taka…..Takamichi."

The vice minister smiled tenderly and held out a hand. "Daijoubu desu ka?" He asked upon seeing the bandage around the general's head.

Tomomasa settled next to his dearest friend and partner, taking the offered hand. "I should be asking you that." He replied, leaning down so he could rest Takamichi's hand against his own cheek, relishing the contact.

"I have been better, but what happened to you?" Those golden eyes had worry in them.

"Heki, just a little run in." Tomomasa evaded, not wanting to worry his other half.

"Hmmm….How long have I been…?"

"A few days. Yorihisa and I found you near the river." The general replied pouring water into a cup and helping the young Hachiyo sit up to sip at it. "Easy, " Tomomasa caught Takamichi before he could fall forward. "You've been flat on your back, it'll take a while for your equilibrium to return."

Taking a long sip of water, Takamichi observed the eldest Hachiyo, he didn't like the weariness on the striking features and he absolutely hated the bandage that kept the thick, teal hair bound. He then remembered what had happened prior to his attack, "Tomomasa-dono! There's a…."

"Hai, hai," the other half of the Byakko duo responded. "We have been searching for Takeda all day."

"You discovered the plot?" The expressive face showed his astonishment.

"Hai, you left quite a few clues in the last things you were working on both at home and in the archives. Then there was the matter of you visiting the prostitutes quarters, which we will have to discuss by the way, and everything fell together."

"And your head?" The vice minister asked, not letting go of the issue.

"I'm fine, I tell you." Teal eyes showed their irritation. When Tomomasa saw Takamichi was not backing down, he relented. "I'm a bit light-headed now and then and my head hurts."

"Arigatou, for telling me the truth." Takamichi said, caressing the bandage. "You look tired."

"I've lived through worse." Tomomasa replied, turning his head into the caressing hand. _It feels so good to hear his voice again, to see those eyes shining at me, to feel his touch, _he thought.

"You need to rest."

"As soon as Takeda is caught."

"If you're confined at the moment with the head injury, why not rest now?" The younger Hachiyo argued.

"All we have is speculation, I need to find the evidence." All his frustrations were coming out in Tomomasa's normally calm voice. "And for what he did to you….." His voice broke, overcome with relief.

"Look at what you're doing to yourself, Tomomasa-san." Takamichi said sadly, not liking his friend's condition. "There's nothing else to be done now; take this time to rest." He urged as Tomomasa laid his head lightly on Takamichi's shoulder. "You need to take care of yourself." He added, guiding the well shaped head onto his lap, stroking the thick, wavy hair, letting it curl around his fingers. He smiled tenderly when his companion sighed softly. "Sleep." he whispered.

"I should keep reading…searching…." The general's smooth voice softened as slumber began to claim him.

"Later. I can help. Just rest now." Takamichi replied.

Some minutes later, Takamichi was lost, gliding his fingers through Tomomasa's teal hair when Akane and Fuji-hime stepped into the room. "Konnichiwa," He greeted softly, holding a finger to his lips and nodding his head toward the sleeping general. "How long has he been like this?" He asked softly when the two ladies sat close.

"Since you were found. He was the one to find you." The Miko told him.

"He's been searching, reading and investigating since the attack on you, everyone has." The princess told him.

"Demo, Tomomasa-san has been working nonstop. He only rested when forced and then after he was attacked…." Akane added.

"Attacked?!" The green haired Hachiyo whispered harshly, concern flashing in his eyes.

"Hai," The response was drawn out. "Yesterday, he was returning from the archives looking for documents pertaining to Takeda and his family when he was attacked from behind and warned not to continue with his course of action."

"He was assaulted…." Takamichi's voice was distressed.

Akane moved closer and rested a caring hand on his shoulder. "He'll heal as will you. He's strong; he didn't let it keep him down. All last evening he was reading and taking notes, theorizing."

"All of this because I was too weak to defend myself," he mourned.

"Iie! Sensei told us you put up a fight. You have a serious head injury. Don't place blame on yourself, none of us do. And I know Tomomasa-san doesn't."

"Listen to Miko-sama, Takamichi-dono." Fuji-hime implored. "I know we are all relieved you both will be all right." She smiled at the picture the two men made.

"Arigatou, Fuji-hime, Miko-dono." The vice minister returned their smiles with one of his own.

"Now, how are you feeling?" The Miko asked, smiling. She noticed Takamichi had not stopped caressing Tomomasa's hair and even saw Tomomasa was clasping his friend's yukata tightly even in sleep.

Takamichi smiled ruefully, "Ano, I have not given my condition any thought. When I woke I saw how poorly he looked," he explained, looking down at the handsome man resting on his lap. "My head aches a bit and I feel as if I have been run over by an ox cart."

"Sensei told us you were healing quite well but you and Tomomasa will need some supervision for the next few days." Fuji-hime said. When she saw the younger of the two men squint, she reached over to the desk and gently picked up the new glasses Tomomasa had pestered the maker to craft with haste. She handed them over and returned Takamichi's smile when his world became crystal clear.

The smile was brief because a frown marred his face as he studied his sleeping comrade. "He looks….I've never seen him look so….so…" He trailed off, tears in his voice.

"He was beside himself worrying over you. He works to avenge you, for what they did to you. When he wasn't out investigating, he was here, in this room, caring for you." The Miko supplied. "He would do anything for you…for any one of us, but most especially you."

The vice minister's hands clenched the teal curls and loosened just as quickly when Tomomasa mumbled in his sleep, "Gomen ne," He stroked out the hair. "For that and for making you worry."

Early in the afternoon, after Takamichi had eaten the light meal Fuji-hime had brought, he was reading through Tomomasa's notations. "He put it all together so quickly. Now we need to find the evidence." He reached over very carefully, not wanting to disturb the general who was still resting in his lap, for another scroll, when Tomomasa shifted positions and stretched. The now bespectacled Hachiyo took a moment to watch the play of firm muscles under the general's skin, revealed by the open yukata the general wore, and then smiled when teal eyes opened.

"Takamichi," the eldest Hachiyo lifted a hand to cup his cheek, rubbing his thumb over it. "I thought I was dreaming." He smiled, sleepily.

"Iie, not a dream. I'm here." Takamichi in turn, ran a finger along one high cheekbone. "You look a little better." He speculated, observing there were still shadows underneath those expressive eyes.

"Mmmmm, I feel better. Probably due to the fact you're awake and talking to me."

"Tomomasa," The vice minister let the general sit up and they stared at each other. He thought for a moment. "When Takeda is caught, why don't we get away?"

"Where?" Eyes sparkled at the thought of being alone together.

"There's some property just north of here that my family has." Takamichi offered.

"Sounds wonderful. Peaceful."

"I think we both could use some peace."

The tranquility of the day was interrupted shortly thereafter by Yorihisa and the others who brought distressing news. "Takeda seems to have disappeared. No one has seen him." Yorihisa told them after they greeted the now awake Hachiyo members. "I spoke with the official in charge of the palace security and told him to be vigilant concerning anything out of the ordinary. I also learned the Emperor will be visiting a temple to make an offering."

"Can't they postpone that?" Tenma asked, munching on onigiri.

"Not this one," Takamichi clarified. "This offering is for the harvest."

"If he fails to attend, the harvest could be at risk." Eisen added.

"Did you suggest additional guards should be taken?" Tomomasa queried, taking a bite offered by his Byakko partner.

"I did," Yorihisa replied, sipping tea. "There is one slight problem. No guards will be allowed into the shrine."

"That's ludicrous!" Tenma was astounded by the lack of understanding.

"Tenma-dono," Eisen started. "It has been done this way for hundreds of years."

"But with this known threat, can't an exception be made?" Shimon interjected.

"I will be there." Yasuaki informed the group. "So there will be one of us inside the temple."

"Would it be possible for me to come?" The Ryuujin no Miko asked.

"Too dangerous." All eight Hachiyo said at once making Akane laugh and the princess giggle.

"You would be too tempting a target for Takeda." Inori told her firmly.

"Mou! I can at least observe." She pouted.

"She could be right." Yorihisa theorized. "She would notice things we may miss. And an extra person would be of help." He smiled at her.

"Arigatou, Yorihisa-san." She beamed. "So?"

"Let me think on it." The general offered.

"Just as long as you let me go."

Late in the evening, after assisting each other bathe, Tomomasa and Takamichi were ensconced in their shared room. Takamichi was running a brush through thick, teal locks absentmindedly as he listened to Tomomasa work out plans for the following day and their case against Takeda.

"Ne, Takamichi, do you think Akane-dono should go?"

"Yorihisa was correct, she would see things we take for granted. Yasuaki will be with her." He supplemented. "She can warn the rest of us waiting outside." They had all decided to be on the temple grounds, no matter if the Miko was present or not. "We can most definitely hear her screams." He said laughing softly, working out a tangle.

"Hmmm, that we can." Tomomasa also laughed, thinking back on the times they had all heard her shrill screams. "It's good to hear you laugh." He reached up to stop Takamichi's hand. "You had me concerned." Tomomasa's eyes looked into a corner of the room, bleakly.

The younger man laid the brush down and placed both hands on the general's face. "I'll be fine." He looked deeply into those warm eyes. "After all, I have the great Tachibana no Tomomasa looking after me."

"Don't start that, onegaishimasu," the general begged. It always embarrassed him when people thought of him that way. He was just a soldier whose accomplishments were numerous through hard work and a little luck.

"To me you will always be Tomomasa, but also very remarkable. I am honored to call you mine." Takamichi finished laying his forehead against his companion's.

End Part IV


	5. Chapter 5

Assassination

Part V

By

Chibijem

Disclaimer: See Part I

Takamichi looked up from his reading when Yorihisa approached Tomomasa who was pacing the courtyard of the temple. He could not hear what was said but from the look of aggravation on the general's face, it was not good news. His eyes followed the samurai's footsteps as he hurried off and then turned back to the man who resumed his walk back and forth. "Tomomasa? Why don't you sit?" He called out.

Not stopping, the teal haired Hachiyo shook his head. "Too much energy for that." He gazed over at the vice minister. "You never stop." He said indicating the reading material surrounding his younger colleague.

"We still need evidence against Takeda."

"There's enough inferred in the documents to link it all together."

"But you want more."

"What I want is to hurt him for what he did to you." Tomomasa's eyes glinted with a fierce fire.

"I know but I don't want you to be hurt physically or otherwise by him or what may happen." When his companion came up to him and knelt, he went on. "I hate what this has done to you. You have not been sleeping, not eating. You've been injured…." Takamichi closed his eyes and shook his head in a useless effort to stop the images from assaulting him.

"Takamichi, I'll be fine; I will always be by your side." He rested a strong hand on the vice minister's shoulder to comfort. "When this is over and done, we will go to your family's estate in the north. We will spend the days, relaxing, reading….anything you want. I promise."

"Hai," the whispered acceptance came with gold eyes shimmering with tears.

Minutes passed and they witnessed the procession of monks enter the shrine followed by the Emperor's party including Yasuaki and Akane. Yorihisa returned, "There still has been no sighting of Takeda." he reported.

The Byakko duo turned to watch the shrine's doors close for the ceremony to begin. "He's going to move soon. This is his best chance." Tomomasa mused as Takamichi went back to his reading. It was several minutes later when he let out a gasp. "Takamichi?"

"Did Kusanagi-sama accompany the Imperial party?"

"I believe so. Have you found something?" Tomomasa came over to sit next to him.

"Here," Takamichi pointed out a section of the document. "He was part of the panel that represented Takeda's father in front of the judiciary. Let me see, I think there was a reference to him in some family records as well," the bespectacled man handed the papers to Tomomasa and leaned down to search amongst the other material. "Ah! I knew I remembered seeing it. I made motes about it, they took them from me when they assaulted me." He began. "Minister Kusanagi is distantly related to the Takeda's through his mother and the minister practically gave Takeda his current post."

Tomomasa sprung up, took a step and turned back. "Tell Yorihisa this and have him follow."

"Tomomasa-dono!" Takamichi's shout fell on deaf ears.

Tachibana no Tomomasa quietly crept into the temple and moved cautiously to avoid detection. He spied the Emperor seated with his court and the congregation of monks. After his eyes acclimated to the darkened room he searched out Kusanagi and found his prey a few courtiers behind the Emperor. He controlled his reflexes when a strong hand touched his shoulder. He turned to face Yorihisa, "He's there; too close for comfort's sake. I know Takeda is somewhere close as well." He told the samurai. "Can you circle around to the other side. I don't want either of them escaping." He watched as the blue haired Hachiyo nodded and silently made his way to the other side of the room. Tomomasa once again turned his study back to the assemblage; he knew Takeda was close by.

As the ceremony and offerings were finishing, the general noticed the senior advisor move toward the Emperor a hand tucked into one kimono sleeve. The green haired general stepped out of the shadows and quickly slipped in between the Emperor and Kusanagi.

"Tomomasa-sama!" The Emperor exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Pardon my intrusion, Okami. I believe Minister Kusanagi is planning to attack you."

"Tomomasa-dono," Eisen approached. "Kusanagi-sama has been one of our family's closest allies." The prince turned monk said, his voice filled with disbelief.

"Gomen Eisen-sama, but sometimes the ones closest are the deadliest, isn't that correct?" He asked the last, turning to the senior courtier. "You've begun to desire more power and you found an ally in Takeda who has wanted revenge for his father. You even helped him obtain his posting to the Imperial court." Tomomasa continued, pitching his now evidence laden theory. "You want to be Emperor." The teal eyes showing victory when Kusanagi paled.

"Is this all true, Kusanagi?" Eisen's brother asked. When he received no response, he went on. "Why, why would you do such a thing? My family has always considered you one of our own." The head of Kyou sadly asked. He witnessed the findings of the search of the minister's person and closed his eyes when a dagger was found. "Yorihisa-sama," he addressed the samurai. "Please remove him and take him to the holding cells. Have some of my guard go with you."

"Hai, Mikado." Yorihisa bowed deeply in respect.

"Arigatou, Tomomasa-dono."

"Iie, it is my duty, Okami. And I'm sorry to say it is not finished. Takeda no Yoshiharu is still at large."

"I am confident you will find him." The Emperor smiled his gratitude as the general escorted him out. "How is Takamichi-dono feeling. I had heard he had awakened."

"He is doing much better, arigatou." Tomomasa scanned the area and seeing Takamichi standing several feet away, guided the leader over to him.

"Daijoubu desu ka, Takamichi-dono?" Eisen's older brother asked, motioning for the vice minister to sit.

"Domo arigatou gozaimashta, Okami. I am doing better." Takamichi replied, thankfully sinking down onto a bench next to the young emperor.

"I must thank you for your diligent work. Without your keen eye, things may have turned out differently."

"It is my duty, Mikado."

This made the Emperor laugh, "You are so much like your friend here." He looked up at Tomomasa.

Tomomasa smiled at them both and then something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. A monk was rapidly approaching holding something shining in the mid-day sun. "Yameru!" His shout attracted the attention of the remaining Imperial guards. The general stepped in the monk's way and felt the tanto go into his shoulder. He grabbed the man by the shoulders and looked into the wild eyes of Takeda no Yoshiharu. "You finally show yourself." Tomomasa said with satisfaction. "I knew you would not be able to stop yourself from coming to see Kusanagi do your dirty work."

"Thanks to you and your friends, I have been denied that pleasure."

The eldest of the Hachiyo observed Takeda; he had changed his appearance by shaving his head and dressing as a monk. He also noticed the apparent insanity in the minister's features. He watched as the wanted man pulled out another blade. "You must know you will not escape."

"That may be, but I will take you with me to Hell." He lunged for the general, who sidestepped the attack. "Come now, the great Tachibana no Tomomasa should give me an interesting fight, make this all worth it." He lunged again but Tomomasa countered the move with his own sword. "That's better," an evil smile washed over Takeda's face.

Beyond the two men, Takamichi, Eisen, Yasuaki and the Emperor stood as witnesses to the battle. "Tomomasa," Takamichi softly prayed.

"He'll be fine," Tenma said coming up to the group with Inori, Shimon and the Ryuujin no Miko.

"Tomomasa-san!" Akane screamed as an arrow went through Tomomasa's upper body. The Emperor called out for the guard not to shoot again, they were risking not only the combatants but all the other people in the courtyard.

Tomomasa grimaced and reached up for the arrow now piercing his body. He took a breath and with one speedy movement broke off the end and threw it aside. "I will put an end to your scheme." He vowed. He lifted his sword and charged the young, deranged man. "Revenge has not gotten you anywhere or anything." He rasped, holding his sword against Takeda's.

"I am doing this for my father, for my family." He thrust the general away, watching with glee as Tomomasa fell to one knee.

Tomomasa breathed deeply, trying to force the pain to the back of his mind. He could feel his blood soaking his kimono and sliding down his torso. "Do you think your family wanted this life for you?" He asked, coming to his feet again. "If they loved you, they would have wanted you to have a happy life, not this vengeance filled existence." He declared, dodging another attack but feeling Takeda's blade slice through the skin of his back.

"You know nothing of my family!" Takeda roared, charging once again.

Tomomasa spun to avoid the charge and as Takeda rushed him again, he brought up his blade. This time Takeda was the one with the injury, a mortal one. He had not been able to stop his forward momentum and had impaled himself on Tomomasa's blade. "Nor do I want to," Tomomasa contradicted, feeling Takeda's weapon penetrate his abdomen. They both collapsed to the ground.

End Part V


	6. Chapter 6

Assassination

Part VI

By

Chibijem

Disclaimer: See Part I

Tachibana no Tomomasa Shosho-dono was carefully carried into a room in one of the temple buildings. The Emperor had called for his personal physician and when the elderly man had arrived, he had deemed the general too injured to be moved too far so soon. The healer quickly laid out his instruments and ordered hot water to be brought. He then looked to Akane and asked if she would assist him to which she instantly nodded.

Tomomasa was partially conscious, sitting on a cloth covered zabuton. Takamichi was cautiously undressing him, trying not to do further injury. He dropped his hands when Tomomasa's kimono caught on the arrow still protruding from his back causing him to groan, "Gomen nasai," he apologized softly. The vice minister was still trying to rid himself of the image of Tomomasa on the ground, bleeding. "Do you want me to cut it off? That might be easier for you."

"Go ahead, this kimono is ruined anyhow." Tomomasa replied, gritting his teeth in pain. He watched as Takamichi took his own tanto and proceeded to slice the garment off, following the bloody pieces falling to the floor making a grotesque pattern in blood soaked cloth. He looked back to his friend and raised a hand to the green haired man's cheek. "I won't leave you. I'm going to go with you to the north."

"Hai," Was the whispered, worry filled reply. Takamichi raised his golden eyes and looked at the wounded man sitting before him. "As if you would let someone like Takeda get the better of you." He said with a tiny smile, trying to bolster Tomomasa's spirits. He then got very serious, "Promise me you will be alright?"

To Tomomasa, the vice minister looked about 5 years old, seeking reassurance . "Yakusoku." He then felt the healer kneel behind him and start treating the sword wound on his back. "Sensei?" The question ended on a hiss as the injury was cleansed.

"I need to treat the wounds on your back so you can lay down. Then I'll treat your shoulder and abdomen." The old man explained.

"Ano, isn't the wound to his stomach the most perilous?" Akane asked, handing over another cloth.

"I examined it quickly but carefully. It seems to have missed anything vital and it has stopped bleeding for the most part; it will need stitching however. Whereas, this upper chest wound where the arrow penetrated is still bleeding." He raised his head to indicate the oozing puncture. He applied a poultice to the long gash on the general's back and took the padding the Miko held out to him. "I'll wrap it as soon as I take care of the arrow," He mused; he then leaned forward to look at Tomomasa's pain filled and perspiration covered face. "I'm going to pull the arrow out; you saved me some work by breaking off the end earlier." Sensei smiled.

Tomomasa looked at the healer and with gritted teeth murmured, "Anything to help, _Sensei._" His eyes mere slits.

The aged physician laughed, "Do you want a tea to make you sleep before I continue?" He asked seriously; when the general shook his head, the doctor glanced over at Takamichi. "You will have to brace him. The arrow will be more painful coming out than it was going in."

Takamichi swallowed hard and took a deep, bracing breath. He took Tomomasa's broad shoulders into his hands, careful of the general's wounds, as Tomomasa clasped the vice minister's arms. Each Hachiyo took a breath.

'Are you certain you don't want any medicine?" Sensei asked once more.

"Just do it!" Tomomasa rasped out. He felt a forceful tug then what was left of the arrow coming out and finally nothing as he passed out.

"Tomomasa!" Takamichi caught his Byakko partner as the general collapsed into his arms. He would never forget how Tomomasa had jerked and how forcefully his strong fingers had closed on his arms; Takamichi knew there would be bruises later. "Tomomasa," The name a prayer as he began running his hand down the length of teal hair.

"Alright, this will go much smoother now. It's best he's unconscious for the rest." Sensei reassured both Akane and Takamichi. For more than an hour, the healer went about cleaning Tomomasa's various wounds, adding poultices and finally wrapping the general's shoulder with one bandage which covered the slash on his back as well as the tanto and arrow punctures. He finally tended to the wound in Tomomasa's well muscled abdomen. He sat back and surveyed his work, shaking his head. "What a rash man," he sighed.

"Sensei?" Akane and Takamichi asked together.

"He will heal. We need to watch him carefully for the next several days. There is always a chance the wounds will go bad but we can fight that. He will need lots of rest." The physician got to his feet with Akane's help. He smiled at the young woman, "Arigatou, Miko-sama. I have to report to the Emperor and the rest gathered outside." He moved to the doors, "We can move Tachibana-sama in a few hours, but with great care. I will advise you as to his care before I take my leave," he told them both.

Takamichi stopped the elderly man; he bowed deeply, "Domo arigatou gozaimashta, Sensei."

"Like the two of you, I am doing my duty." He conveyed. "He's too young to leave this world and I will do everything I can to make sure he remains with us." He returned the bow and left them.

"Takamichi?" Akane saw tears slipping down her young Hachiyo's countenance.

"Heki desu, as long as he lives, I will be fine." He answered, not taking his eyes off Tomomasa's supine body.

"He'll be up and about soon, teasing you mercilessly." She smiled in comfort and encouragement.

"Hai," The tear-filled voice replied.

"He will be, he will be." Akane then moved closer and as the young man collapsed, took Takamichi in her arms.

The next two hours consisted of taking care of Takeda's body, tying up any loose ends and making arrangements for Tomomasa. There was some argument between the Emperor and Akane as to where the general would be taken for his recuperation. The leader finally relented after being on the receiving end of one of the Miko's stares. "I understand what you mean now, Eisen." He leaned over to whisper to his purple haired brother and Hachiyo.

When one of Yorihisa's men returned from Fuji-hime's informing everyone that preparations were complete for Tomomasa's convalescence; Yorihisa, Tenma and the other Hachiyo sans Takamichi carefully carried their grievously hurt friend to the Emperor's cart for the trip. The healer climbed in with him, warning them that a smooth journey was better than one made in haste.

The princess gasped when she saw Tomomasa's condition. "I was not prepared to see him like this," she told Akane as they followed the eldest Hachiyo as he was carried to his room. "How badly is he injured?"

"He has two puncture wounds, a gash on his back and an arrow went through his upper body." Akane replied.

"He will heal." Fuji-hime said firmly, controlling her own tears.

"He will." They both observed as Tomomasa was gently laid on a futon, not waking from the trip. With sad eyes, they saw Takamichi settle next to him, taking one of Tomomasa's hands in his.

"I will bring you some tea and a snack." Fuji-hime said, going to the green haired man, laying a consoling hand on a shoulder. She looked to Akane when no reply was forthcoming. As she went by the Miko, "First Tomomasa, now Takamichi," she said in passing, the other Hachiyo members following.

Akane moved into the room and sat next to the silent vice minister. "I'll tell you what I told Tomomasa-san, he would not want this of you. You need to take care of yourself too. He's going to need all our support, but most especially yours."

"Sometimes I think I am too diligent." Takamichi opened. "If I had not noticed those records, had not made the connections…."

"Do you think he blames you for all this?" Akane leaned forward to peer into Takamichi's face, seeing her reflection in the lenses of his glasses. "I know he does not and will not blame you. You were both trained for duty, he would have expected you to do exactly as you did."

"Demo…." He removed his glasses to rub at his eyes.

"Iie! You know him better than anyone. Would he have stood by and let the Emperor be killed if he could stop it? He would not and did not." She took Takamichi's strong chin in her fingers. "Don't belittle what you both have accomplished today. You saved a life."

"But at what cost?"

"What is Tomomasa?" Akane asked, emerald gaze searching gold. "He's a soldier, a general. He did not get that rank by being pretty. He fought bravely then and now, has been hurt because of it. He did what his life's work is all about, what he believes in." Akane turned to peek at the unconscious man. "I know you think he takes life too lightly at times, but I think he does that for a reason: he has seen the darkest part of humanity so he craves the beauty and simplicity and cherishes it when he finds it. Whether it's in the middle of relaxation or in the midst of battle. That's why he teases all of us so much, so we don't forget to enjoy life. And he will enjoy life and teasing us again soon."

"Arigatou, Miko-dono." Takamichi wiped his eyes and resettled his spectacles. "We are going to my family's northern estate as soon as he is able."

"That's wonderful. You two certainly deserve some time to yourselves." Akane studied her Hachiyo. "Feel better now?" When he nodded, she smiled. "When your snack arrives, make sure you eat it. You're going to need all your strength to deal with him when he wakes. He's not exactly an ideal patient." She giggled, further lightening the vice minister's mood.

"No, he isn't." He replied, watching her leave. "Demo, I'll take him any way he is."

The next morning, the healer set about changing the dressings and adding another mixture to the medicinal poultices; he explained to Takamichi and the others that the two puncture wounds were healing well but the injury caused by the arrow was looking red and puffy. In short order, he finished his work and saw to Takamichi as well. "I'll leave this powder for you. If Tachibana-sama develops a fever, mix this in liquid and makes sure he drinks it."

"Sensei? He has not woken up. Is there something wrong?" Inori asked. The remaining Hachiyo had taken turns through the night keeping watch over their injured comrades. They had had to force Takamichi to agree to rest as well however.

"You must remember, Tomomasa Shosho-dono was under quite a lot of strain prior to his encounter with Takeda. That plays into his recovery. But he is young, strong and relatively healthy. He'll be fine in due time. Be patient, friends of Tachibana-sama."

As they all left, Takamichi took up his spot next to Tomomasa. He attempted to read a scroll but his mind would not focus. He rested the paper in his lap and turned his attention to the still slumbering man, "You will wake up. You will be alright. I'll even endure your teasing. Just open those eyes, onegaishimasu." He pleaded.

As promised, he ate the meal that was brought to him, nibbling here and there, hoping it would be enough to satisfy Akane and the princess, not to mention his Hachiyo family. Mid-morning found him visiting with the Emperor and his own superior from the archives. He humbly accepted their gratitude and brought them up to date concerning Tomomasa's condition and prognosis. Afterward, he expressed their desire for some time off to travel north to finish their recuperation.

"By all means, Takamichi-dono. You and Tomomasa have more than earned it." The Emperor replied.

"Arigatou, Okami." The vice minister bowed to both men.

It was in the late afternoon while Takamichi was combing out Tomomasa's long, thick hair, that he thought he heard a groan. "Tomomasa?" He leaned over the general and called his name again. His face lit up when he saw teal looking back at him. "Tomomasa." That treasured name filled with relief.

"Gomen ne, Takamichi." Tomomasa's voice was hoarse. "I think our plans to go north will be delayed." He finished after sipping some water.

"Iie, we will go. It may be cooler, but we will definitely go." Takamichi's voice was equally rough with emotion. He felt a tear slip down his cheek and saw it land on his partner's cheek.

"What's this?" The wounded Hachiyo asked, lifting a hand to catch more tears. "I'm not dead….at least not yet."

"Tomomasa," The vice minister's became a child's whine. "You mustn't say things like that."

"We are all dying but I am in no hurry to meet my end," the general whispered. "I'm sleepy."

"Sensei said you would tire easily for a while. You are to rest, no exertion."

"Absolutely **_no_** exertion?" Tomomasa countered, a gleam in his jeweled eyes.

"Tomomasa…." Takamichi sighed and remembered the promise he made himself. "We'll see." When he saw the surprise within the teal depths he explained that he would endure anything his Byakko partner would put to him.

"I don't want you to change," the general told him. "Stay as you are…..It's much more fun." He finished with a slight laugh, clutching his stomach.

"You must take care." He settled his own hand over Tomomasa's. "There are many stitches there." He updated Tomomasa on his condition when his companion asked for it. "You are very lucky."

"And my years of training means nothing?"

"Iie, you know it does, but one wrong step and things would have turned out differently." He replied, playing with a lock of teal hair.

Tomomasa, raised an arm, curled it around Takamichi's neck and drew him down, "I made you a promise and I always keep my promises." He whispered into the vice minister's ear, slipping into sleep once again.

End Part VI


	7. Chapter 7

Assassination

Part VII: Epilogue

By

Chibijem

Disclaimer: See Part I

A/N: I am sorry to say this is the final part to the story. Thanks go out to my Imoto-san for giving me ideas and for her enthusiasm for the story. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as she has.

Takamichi was reading with Tomomasa lying in his lap, napping. It had been a month since the Takeda incident and they had finally made their way north. Tomomasa took an instant liking to the property and had spent the first day just sitting in the gardens watching all the wildlife. "Kirei," he had whispered in awe seeing the deer up close. They were now under the gold and reds of the trees; it was mid-autumn and there was a crispness to the air. Feeling another cool breeze, Takamichi pulled the coverlet he had brought so it better covered his sleeping companion.

He set aside the book he was perusing to scrutinize the general. During the healing process, Tomomasa had lost weight and color but it was slowly returning. All the hearty meals Fuji-hime's and now his household fed them were seeing to that. He remembered receiving a letter from the Emperor stating he had sent ahead one of the court's hunters to the northern Fujiwara estate along with some additional staff to assist them during their stay. There was now plenty of meat in the larder and the kitchen staff had been preparing wonderful feasts every night. When the Byakko twosome had mentioned they were going to be fat when they returned to Kyou, the staff had replied they could use the weight and the two looked much better than when they had first arrived. That had been several days ago on their third night in residence. Takamichi looked down when he felt Tomomasa stretch and heard him groan. "Have a good nap?" He asked, threading his slender fingers through teal locks.

"Hmmmm, I feel like I'm sleeping away our time together here." He blinked and rubbed his eyes.

"How are you really feeling?"

"Still sore, but I'll survive." The older Hachiyo answered. "I should exercise my arm and shoulder." He added, reaching for the bow and quiver resting in the grass.

"Are you sure it isn't too soon?" Takamichi got to his feet following Tomomasa.

"The sooner the better." He began to stretch and move his arm and shoulder about, loosening the muscles. "If I leave it too long, I won't be able to have full mobility." He turned and saw the concern in his partner's eyes. "I promise to stop when I get tired or it hurts too much." Before leaving Kyou, Sensei had advised Tomomasa to use a bow to strengthen his arm and shoulder but to be cautious about it. He finally reached down after loosening his kimono and shrugging one shoulder out. He took an arrow which had a blunt tip, neither of them wanting to injure one of the staff nor the deer or other animals on the property, and knocked it. He eyed the target which was set up across the gardens and let it loose. It hit directly in the center and Tomomasa allowed a victorious smile come across his face.

Takamichi could not help but laugh at his friend's gleeful look. "Have you been practicing behind my back?" He asked, handing another arrow over.

"Iie," the general answered, eyeing the target yet again. In mere minutes the target's center could hardly be seen it was so covered in arrows. He jerked slightly when instead of handing the arrow to him, Takamichi wrapped his arms around him and knocked the arrow himself. "Are you trying to distract me, Takamichi?" Without even looking, the general released the arrow and it found it's mark dead center of the target, splitting several other shots. "It won't work." He turned his head to press his lips to the now faint bruises on Takamichi's arm.

Takamichi pulled back, "I just wanted to make sure your concentration was just as good."

When Tomomasa suspended his exercise, he dropped down next to the vice minister. He had not bothered to put his clothing to rights so Takamichi took a cloth and rubbed him down. "Can't have you get a chill. You are still recuperating after all."

"You always take such good care of me." Tomomasa purred under the ministrations. Truth be known, the afternoon's exercise had exhausted him but he felt wonderful. He was getting stronger by the day and he felt better each day as well. He turned and leaned back against Takamichi when the green haired Hachiyo urged him to rest on him. His head nestled on one shoulder. "Arigatou, Takamichi."

"What for?"

"For staying with me, caring for me." His voice growing soft as sleep crept over him.

"Always, Tomomasa, always." He pressed a kiss to the pulse beating strongly in Tomomasa's neck.

FIN


End file.
